Kingdom hearts: Mini stories
by ThePanduh
Summary: Some mini stories of the KH main characters :D. PS. These are very random stories...


Kingdom hearts: Mini Stories

Chapter one: Riku the cleaning master

''Wait, what?'' Riku asked. He was standing in front of old lady Mrs. Crankey's house. ''I have to do what?''

''You heard me!'' Mrs. Crankey snapped. ''You and your stupid friends broke my windows with your baseball!''

''Okay, yeah but it wasn't our fault...'' Riku tried explaining. It really wasn't. They were bored one Saturday and Riku decided to play baseball. Riku was pitcher, Sora was catcher and Kairi was batter. Riku threw it and it flew over Kairi's head. Sora tried chasing after it but it flew into one of the houses. They all ran away from the scene.

''It _wasn't?'' _She asked. ''Because maybe you were planning this from the start!'' She closed her eyes. ''The brown-spikey hair kid, that red headed girl, then there's you! With that gray hair...''

_Did she insult me? _Riku asked. ''Um...their names are Sora and Kairi.''

''I don't care.'' Mrs. Crankey snapped again. ''You, Brown head and red head have to help me clean my house, _every _Saturday till it's clean!''

''B-But...'' Riku argued. But he couldn't. He wasn't busy on Saturdays. ''Fine.'' He says in defeat. ''I'll get my friends to help you.''

Mrs. Crankey smiles. ''Good, now get out of here!''

Riku sighs and picks up his bat. _You're lucky I didn't bash your windows.._He thought.

* * *

''But, you're the one who threw it high.'' Sora says.

''And you missed.'' Riku sighs. ''We all have to help.''

Sora groans. ''But I got keyblade practice on Saturdays!'' He wails. ''I can't miss it, or Master Yen Sid will get mad.''

''But, you don't have it till 3:00.'' Riku says.

They were all siting on their favorite tree. The Paopu tree that the gang liked to sit on.

''Okay.'' Kairi finally speaks up. ''Every Saturday?''

''Till it's clean.'' Riku sighs. He turns to Sora. ''Can you handle it?''

''Yeah.'' Sora says. ''But if Master Yen Sid deducted points from me, I blame you.''

~Saturday~

The group arrived early on Saturday. They all wore basketball shorts and white t-shirts. Sora wore his favorite sneakers and Riku and Kairi wore their sandals.

''Let's just get this done.'' Riku says, ringing the door bell. ''I rather be doing other stuff then this.''

Mrs. Crankey opened the door. She eyed them all. ''Well, there's the kids that _accidentally _broke my window. Come in.'' She led them all inside. ''You guys can start by cleaning my cat's litter box.'' She pointed to the corner. ''Mr. Poopsie likes to make _big drops _so be careful.'' She led them to the bathroom.

''Ah.'' Sora said, covering his nose. ''What's that smell?''

''I'm not sure.'' Mrs. Crankey answers. ''I've never used this bathroom in a long time.'' She opens the door.

The kid's eyes grow wide. It was disgusting. There were dirt on the sinks, the bathtub was smelly and rusty. The toilet had brown marks on it.

''Who will do what?'' Mrs. Crankey asked, smiling.

The kids were quite. Can they survive Saturday cleaning this bathroom? Kairi raised her hand. ''I'll clean the sink and tub.''

''Then, I'll...ugh, clean the toilet.'' Riku said.

Sora made a disgusting face. ''I guess that leaves me with...Mr. Poopsie's litter box...''

Mrs. Crankey smirked at them. ''Have fun kids, I'll be sleeping in my room.''

-Sora's POV-

_What kind of cat poops this big? _I ask. I lift up the sand and see..._Yup, there it is. _I close my eyes as I lift it to the garbage bags. ''Ugh.'' I wipe the sweat off my head. Just then, Mr. Poopsie comes back. ''No, no, I'm not done yet!'' I say, pushing the cat away.

But Mr. Poopsie goes the other way and makes a dump. And walks away, happy.

_More to clean. _I sigh. _And this one...ahhh.._

After a few hours, (I think 2) I sit down. Her couch feels old. It doesn't feel comfortable at all. I sigh and walk over to her fridge. _Maybe she has food? _I open it and see a lone milk sitting on the top self. _Aww great. _I say. _She forgot to get food hu?_ I look at the clock. It read 2: 35. Great. Way pass lunch time. I sigh looking at the kitchen. _Boy, she lives in a mess. _I sigh putting my head down on a hard pillow.

-Riku's POV-

I grabbed a sponge and scrubbed the toilet. _Eww, she's messy. _I thought. I look over at Kairi whos having a easy time doing her job. _If Kairi and Sora can do this, then I can too!_ I scrub harder and it happens. I scrubbed too hard and the toilet seat breaks off. _Oh no!_ I yell. I look around. _Kairi didn't notice...but, how am I going to fix this? _''Hey, Kairi?"

She looked down and her eyes widen. ''Riku! What did you do?''

''I um...got too excited.'' I say smiling innocently.

''How are we going to fix this?'' She asks.

''Um...doesn't she keep extra toilet seats?'' I ask, grinning at Kairi.

But she shakes her head. ''Who does that?'' She walked over to the broken toilet. ''We have to fix this before she finds out.'' She walks over to the sink and sighs.

''Why don't we tell Sora to run to his house to get a new seat?'' I say.

''He has extras?'' Kairi asks.

I nod. ''Yeah, when you guys were playing his Xbox 360, I scoped around in his bathroom.'' I laugh. ''And I laughed hard when I saw his mom's toilet seats.''

Kairi keeps in her giggle. ''W-Wow...I never knew that.'' There was silence for a minute and me and Kairi break out in laughter. ''Aww man that's great!''

''I know right!?" I laugh hard. ''Even my parents don't do that!'' We laugh for a full minute and we stop. ''Okay, what are we going to do?''

''Follow your plan.'' Kairi says. ''Call Sora.''

I walk out the door. _Is he sleeping? _I look around and see pennies seating in the corner. _Bingo. _I pick one up and aim it for his head. _Pretend it's a baseball..._I say. I wind up, and throw my penny to Sora.

''Ow!''

_Direct hit! _I laugh. Sora glares at me as I motion him to come here.

''What?'' Sora asks, rubbing his head.

Kairi move asides and shows the toilet. ''Um..Riku broke the seat.''

Sora eyes grow big. ''How'd you do that?" He looks over at me.

''I was rubbing it and it...broke.''

''You have to be careful with these seats.'' Sora says, walking over to the toilet. ''This is a 1930 toilet seat, It's very valuable.''

''Yeah, that's why we want you to go home, and get a new one!'' I say.

''I'm not sure...'' Sora glances up. ''Waaait, how'd _you _know?'' He asks.

I shake my head. ''Never mind about that.'' I say. ''Can you?''

Sora glances at Kairi and she nods. ''Alright, keep watch for me though. Mrs. Crankey says she was sleeping, but she could be lying.''

Kairi nods. ''Sure. Now hurry!''

And Sora runs home.

-Regular POV-

After spending three hours on the seat, the kids are finally done.

''You cleaned the litter box?" Kairi asked Sora.

He nodded. ''Yep! And it was nasty...'' Kairi giggled.

''Oh and Mrs. Crankey's coming!'' Riku says.

Mrs. Crankey slips on her slippers and walks over to Sora. ''Brown hair, come with me.'' And she drags Sora to Mr. Poopsie's box. She takes a good look at it. Mr. Poopsie's happily sitting on his box, sleeping. She smiles at Sora. ''Good job boy! You're off the hook.''

Sora smiles. ''Thank you Mrs. Crankey.''

She walks back to Riku and Kairi. ''Gray hair, red hair, come with me.'' She grabs their hands and drags them over. She opens the bathroom and Riku's get nervous. _Will she find out? _She looks at the sink. ''Nicely done, red hair.'' And Kairi beams. She walks over to the tub and nods approvingly at Kairi. Then she walks over to the toilet. ''Hmm, the brown marks are gone.'' She touched the seat. ''Nicely done, gray head.''

Riku sighed. ''T-thank you.''

''Good job all of you.'' Mrs. Crankey says. ''You're free to go.'' Riku, Kairi and Sora smile at eachother as they dash out the door. Mrs. Crankey chuckles to herself. ''Kids these days.'' She laughs and sits down on the seat. She's puzzled when she hears cracking. The toilet breaks and she falls to the ground, Sora's toilet seat, shattered in millions. She's shocked then she grows furious. ''GRAY HAIR, RED HAIR, BROWN HAIR, GET BACK HERE~!'' Mrs. Crankey screams.


End file.
